


All Encompassing Warmth

by Splatx



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splatx/pseuds/Splatx
Summary: Now, though, nothing feels better than to dig your fingers into his cot and clench, to bask in the warmth of his seed as he fills you, knot throbbing, his breath ghosting over your back.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 128





	All Encompassing Warmth

Arthur is heavy on your back.

He's trying to be careful, to be mindful that you're not able to support his weight. But he's as lost in bliss as you are, keeps trying to bring his other hand up to join its twin, clinch tight to your waist and _squeeze._

His knot burns in your cunt.

You're not loose with Heat, not stretched or slick with it, only with the natural arousal that came as he spread you apart with his fingers. Neither of you had planned for him to knot, never much did when you weren't Heating, but as you'd tangled it had felt only natural to let him turn you over and press his hips flush to you as the base of his cock swelled.

You know, later he will flush pretty, and coo over you for days, coddling you more than normal as you wait for the sting from the knot to pass. 

Now, though, nothing feels better than to dig your fingers into his cot and _clench,_ to bask in the warmth of his seed as he fills you, knot throbbing, his breath ghosting over your back.


End file.
